dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Death to the Empress
Death to the Empress is the final mission in Dishonored 2, in which the protagonist must enter Dunwall Tower and eliminate Delilah Copperspoon. Briefing Pre-mission, Dreadful Wale Meet with Meagan Foster and Anton Sokolov to discuss your return to Dunwall. Mission You must confront Delilah Copperspoon before she changes all the world with her will. Enter Dunwall Tower and find a way to reunite Delilah Copperspoon's spirit with her body to make her mortal again. Only then can you eliminate her and take back the throne. Pre-mission On the Dreadful Wale, the protagonist intends to commandeer the skiff alone in order to reach Dunwall's streets. Before doing so, they may talk to Anton Sokolov and Meagan Foster. Sokolov is found painting a portrait of the protagonist, while Meagan is on the deck. Should the protagonist speak with Sokolov, they will discuss Delilah's past and her personality. Sokolov tells them that Delilah "had a talent for imagining the world as a better place". The protagonist may speak with Foster. The nature of their conversation will change depending on the chaos level: *On low chaos, Foster reveals her true name, Billie Lurk, respecting Emily or Corvo enough to tell them her past. She admits to working as an assassin, lead by Daud, and she admits to playing a part in the assassination of Jessamine Kaldwin. Emily or Corvo can respond sympathetically, or they may condemn Billie. *On high chaos, Foster does not tell the protagonist about her past. Instead, she advises the protagonist not to hesitate when eliminating Delilah. Depending on the chaos level, if the protagonist goes into Foster's cabin and reads a letter on the desk, Foster will either disappear (low chaos), or stay on the deck (high chaos). Special Actions *Captain's Quarters - Search Meagan Foster's cabin aboard the Dreadful Wale. *World As It Should Be - Trapped Delilah forever within her own painting, ruling over an imagined world. *Avenging Jessamine - Take revenge on Billie Lurk for her part in Jessamine's assassination. *Heart of the Tower - Reached the Royal Protector's chambers within Dunwall Tower. *Saving Your Father - Rescue Corvo Attano. *Your Father Is Safe - Take back the throne as Emily, leaving Corvo as a statue. *Saving Your Daughter - Rescue Emily Kaldwin, breaking Delilah's magic. *Your Daughter Is Safe - Take the throne as Corvo Attano, leaving Emily as a statue. *Black Market Heist - Slipped into the black market shop from below, coming up through the Boyle Industries warehouse. *In the Coven's Wake - Addressed the survivors near Dunwall Tower over the street speaker system. Trivia *This mission takes place almost two months after the beginning of the game.Simon to the protagonist: "It's been almost two months, hasn't it?" *If the protagonist pickpockets Meagan or looted her dead body after killing her, they will get the Meagan Foster's Cabin Key. Inside, they can find an audiograph that reuses Daud's outro monologue of the low chaos ending in Dishonored DLC The Brigmore Witches and two bonecharms. It will also trigger the special action Captain's Quarters. *When the protagonist is walking onto the main street, a witch up by the broadcast station for the loudspeaker atop Dunwall Tower will start singing. **Sometimes the witch catches fire by approaching the lit fire near the door to Emily's hidden chamber and can be found burnt dead. This can also happen to the witches coming to the microphone after the protagonist uses it. *If Corvo or Emily addresses Dunwall through the loudspeaker after defeating Delilah they start singing "What will we do with the drunken whaler?". *There is a map of Dunwall Tower that cannot be picked up in the improvised Overseer outpost in the Tower District. *The drawing that young Emily leaves for Corvo in the Dishonored mission The Royal Physician is featured in this mission. It can be found in the ransacked Lord Protector's chambers at Dunwall Tower. It has been framed, along with the matching drawing of Jessamine, although both have been dismounted from the wall. Gallery DUNWALL STREETS MAP 2.jpg|A map of the Tower District. DUNWALL TOWER INTERIOR.jpg|A map of Dunwall Tower. Dunwall Tower view from the Dock.gif|Dunwall Tower view from the Dock (GIF). Dunwall Tower (3).jpg|Clocktower view. Dunwall Tower (1).jpg|View of the adjacent district over Colridge's canal. Dunwall Tower (8).jpg|Coldridge Prison. Dunwall Tower (4).jpg|Gazebo. Dunwall Tower (6).jpg|Jessamine's tombstone. Dunwall Tower (5).jpg|The front yard of Dunwall Tower. Dunwall Tower (7).jpg|The water lock. Dunwall Tower (9).jpg|A view of the exterior of Dunwall Tower. Dunwall Tower (10).jpg|Another view of the exterior of Dunwall Tower. Dunwall Tower (2).jpg|Jessamine's secret room. Delilah using thorns.png|Delilah fires Thorns at Emily. Delilah clone hiding.png|One of Delilah's clones hiding among statues. Delilahs clones attack.png|Delilah's clones attacking Emily. DelilahMasterFighter.jpg|Emily confronting Delilah. Saving Your Father.jpg|Emily saves Corvo. Low Chaos Walkthrough Dishonored 2 Mission 9 (part 1 of 4) Dishonored 2 Mission 9 (part 2 of 4) Dishonored 2 Mission 9 (part 3 of 4) Dishonored 2 Mission 9 (part 4 of 4) ru:Смерть императрице zh:女皇受死 Category:Dishonored 2 Missions